User talk:KleinStar100
Welcome Hi, welcome to the KleinStar100! Thanks for your edit to the Arus page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 01:13, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Yo Arus was deleted. 20:32:37 Wed I've deleted your White God Slayer Magic page. You need one complete character and my permission to create a Slayer Magic. You've already fulfilled the other requirements of fifty edits and a week of editing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:04, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Once you complete your character, come ask me again to create your White God Slayer Magic. Anyway, define 'White Magic'. Is it basic healing stuff or something else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to point out that we don't know if Zeref created the Black Arts, it says nowhere that Zeref is the one who created them; it's just a series of forbidden magic, not something he made. However, his books do contain certain spells and such regarding the control of life and death. An anti-Zeref having "holy arts" won't make him any more of an Anti-Zeref. Anyway, you haven't explained- what do the "holy arts" do? You'll need an explanation, mechanics, and any possible variants. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:17, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Your ban is temporary, Klein, it'll dissolve in two hours. Please try to behave when you return.—Mina Țepeș 21:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : First off, I'm a 'he', but that's really flattering, thank you. Second off, I wasn't the only one who agreed you should be banned, it was the chat at large, and both the present chat mod and the other admin agreed with it. The ban is temporary, so calm yourself. It'll last two hours, and when you return, so long as you actually act appropriately, you won't need to be banned again. We're all actually really fun people; if you try to get along with everyone, rather than deliberately antagonize or issue orders when you have authority to actually do so, we'll be fine. Everyone else there gets along, pretty much. Also, please sign your messages when you leave them.—Mina Țepeș 21:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Issuing you the warnings I did wasn't an abuse of any power. I gave you enough warnings, hell, at one point, I tried to ignore some of your behaviour because it wasn't worth the provocation. But you didn't listen. Again, your ban is temporary. I did not issue a permanent ban, since I don't want to resort to that immediately. It was your first real infraction with me, and if you would calm down and look at this logically, you could return when the ban is up with no problems; water under the bridge. However, if you keep messaging talk pages angrily about just punishment (and yes, the chat agrees that it was just), you're only going to make the case worse. And again, please sign your messages.—Mina Țepeș 21:58, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I see, I see. Sorry for prolonging it, but can you tell me some of the things that the light of the Holy Arts can do? Anyway, I'll ask around about what happened on chat so I can give a proper judgment. Also, I don't go on chat; but essentially, the chat mods are User:Arukana and User:Highestbounty123- but if you're looking for the rules guy, go see User:Zicoihno. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:34, September 5, 2015 (UTC) So, it's basically Light Magic stuff but immortality perks? And yes, I can make a magic category. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) But is your "holy arts" essentially Light Magic with immortality perks? If so, then don't create them- just create an immortal Light Magic user. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) No, I didn't create Holy Arts. Holy Arts is viable, but what you've described to me is essentially Light Magic with immortality perks. It doesn't really deserve to be a separate magic unless it has numerous unique properties like Black Arts does. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:21, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "The magic isn't totally op in my opinion an is actually a bunch of different magics just catoragized under something called the holy art.(like the black arts is more than just one type of magic, but mine is all light based) It is the user i think. LIke zeref's magic can make people die(which may be op), but he is strong as a user of the magic.My magic cannot make someone die(well it could but it is not death magic, i mean because even natsu could kill someone with his magic by burning them, so i hope u get what i mean) Some things it can do are make demons feel pain(not too the point of going unconcious from the pain but still pretty painful)if the user wants to the closer they get to him. Can fly using it. Can shoot beams from different parts of your body using it. Can heal using it. Can make things with it(basically molding magic, he can basically use organic, living, and static molding magic). Can revujinate people.(just like make them have energy again) My guy has a spell(like law or fairy law) in which he can kill anybody he deems an enemy.(not like he really uses the spell much, just like u don't see fairy law used many times, so the same with this spell.) It is called Judgement.(it is a legendary spell like Law or Fairy law or fairy glitter. He also has a spell where he creates a giant warrior with a sword made out of light that he can control. My guy is immortal also due to, well i would rather not say it, but it is similar to zeref, except nobody dies." Most of this can be done by other magic, namely Light Magic and things associated with it if you're inventive enough. Heck, if you have like four other magics, you can do pretty much everything described here. That's what I mean. With the exception of a few of its powers, I don't see why this needs to be called a new type of art. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:31, September 7, 2015 (UTC) First off, stop making multiple sections for one topic on my talk page, just post at the bottom. Secondly, a narrative doesn't matter in regards to whether something's approved or not; if it's essentially unnecessary/overpowered/breaks canon/whathaveyou, then it'll be declined. Also, I doubt people'd want you listing their magics under your work, but who knows, you can ask if you want. In addition, I'm still not approving Holy Arts as it is right now; what is the theme of "Holy Arts"; Black Arts is manipulating life and death- all of the magics under Black Arts follow that theme. Honestly speaking since Black Arts encompasses the manipulation of Life and Death, you can't exactly do more; it should be more thematic. However, you did mention before that it could deal pain to demons; I'd focus on that aspect as "purification" of sorts; since demons are actually characters instead of random mooks here, it wouldn't be absolute. Black Arts aren't absolute, so Holy Arts wouldn't either. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) You haven't listened to me at all and refuse to acknowledge the fact that your "Holy Arts" have no theme that surround them; which is the basis for these categories of Magic. Light Magic and other variants can act on their own rather than be in a category. Honestly, the only way you can make it work right now is if it is a self-proclaimed category, and not truly an antithesis to Black Arts. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:43, September 10, 2015 (UTC)